Confession
by shemakesthesunrise
Summary: When Faye starts noticing Melissa's reckless behavior she realizes getting her involved with the devils spirit drug wasn't a good idea. AU from episode 15. Faye goes look for Melissa at Callum's party. One shot. Fayelissa. Faye Chamberlain/ Melissa Glaser


A few minutes after arriving to Callum's party and searching for Melissa. Faye spots her coming down some stairs. She hurries over and grabs her arm.

"_I've been looking for you. Where's Callum?"_

"_That jerk locked me in a room. He knows I'm a witch. Let's go?" _Melissa says. Faye feeling protective over her agrees and grabs her hand. She leads them out of the party and soon they're outside. They stop walking. Melissa lets go of her hand once she realizes that they were still holding hands. Faye ignores that and stands before her.

"_I think we should talk" _Faye said in a tone that implied she'd been worried. She didn't want to exactly expose how she actually felt about Melissa but she couldn't keep it in much longer. _ "About what?" _Melissa asks_. _Faye didn't know how to word all her thoughts out. She felt all sorts of things right now and all she wanted was the old Melissa to come back. Her Melissa.

"_I know we've been distant lately. You're hanging with Diana more. I've been hanging out with Lee…" _ She stops herself once she notices the annoyed glare coming from Melissa. She had worded that out wrong obviously._ "If this is about your jealousy with Diana, I don't want to hear it. She's been a better friend than you have lately" _Melissa says_._ Faye knew that was true but she'd only been distant because she'd been trying to push the feelings for her away. She thought hanging out with Lee would help. _"I'm not jealous of you hanging out with control freak Diana or miss not so innocent Cassie. Hell, if you want to go be "Delissa" then be my guest." _Melissa rolls her eyes at Faye's jealousy and turns to walk away. Faye wasn't jealous. She was scared that she was losing her but she didn't want to admit that. "_Melissa, wait. I know I've been a bad friend but I'm worried about you. I do care." _Faye looks down at the ground feeling vulnerable and unfamiliar. Melissa turns back to her surprised to hear her being so… so genuine.

"_You're the one that got me into the drugs, Faye. Don't blame this one on me. You always blame everyone else but yourself" _Melissa says. Faye feels uncomfortable but she wasn't going to back down now. _"I'm not good at apologies, you know that. I'm not even good at talking about my feelings because who does that anymore?" _Melissa stares at her in confusion. She wondered what Faye was talking about. _"I'm sorry, okay? And there's something else." _Melissa noticed how nervous Faye looked_. "What?" _she asks.Faye stares at the ground. _"I don't think you understand how hard it is for me to even admit this." _

Melissa grins. She thinks Faye's admitting that she was in the wrong for once. _"You can't admit what? That this was your fault? That underneath your bad girl attitude you have a conscious and a heart?" _Melissa asks. _"That's not what I'm talking about, Melissa. I'm trying to tell you that I'm…that I'm in love with you."_ Faye felt relieved. She'd finally admitted it to herself and had told Melissa.

She looks up at her and meets the familiar brown eyes staring back. Faye had been scared that she'd be freaked out or angry but she looked at ease. Melissa smiles at her. _"Faye Chamberlain loves me?" _she says. Faye blushes and turns away to hide it. _"So what if I do? I can be romantic." _ Melissa steps forward and grabs her hand. Faye turns to look at her. _"What about Jake? Didn't you hook up with him?" Melissa asks. _Faye scrunches up her face at the thought of it. _"It didn't mean anything. He was upset over Cassie rejecting him and I thought maybe if I slept with him that…" _Melissa interrupts her. _"That you would forget about me?"_ Faye tried to hide the smile on her face. Melissa knew her too well. _"But I didn't"_ Faye says. Melissa steps even closer to her. _"Just so you know, I love you too, Faye."_

Faye bites down on her bottom lip to keep from smiling but it was no use. She was satisfied with the outcome of her confession. But Faye being Faye needed to feel her dominance especially since she had just opened up to Melissa. She leaned in and kissed her. Her lips felt so soft against her own.

After she pulled back they stare at each other with smiles. _"Let's go back to my house?" _Faye asks. Melissa looks at her wondering if things between them would change. _"Let's go"_ she says. Melissa always did what Faye wanted but maybe after tonight they would start wanting to do things together instead. She grabs Faye's hand as they walk away together.


End file.
